


Two giggling Santas

by hobbeshalftail3469



Series: Davy and Leo [7]
Category: Third Star (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Callum is like an excited puppy, Davy can control drunk models really effectively, Davy has a lovely car, Festive fun from the boyz!, Gotta prove he still has it, Leo always buys the best pressies, Leo at an awards event, Leo draws attention to Davy's backside, Leo feels so old, Leo gets drunk, Leo is a touchy feely drunk, M/M, because Callum is with him, fa la la la laaaa la la la laaaaaaa!, much to Davy's delight, not that Callum needs any encouragement, two giggling drunken santa hatted models, who has the sexiest nipples?, work Davy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: This was written last year and I forgot to post it....so ho hum!Davy and Leo are established as a couple and 'brand' - Leo really couldn't love his guy more, but obviously that Callum dude will always have a little bit of an interest in Davy Boy too!The basic premise is that Leo and Callum are out at a Festive awards event, Davy is working and planning to collect his guy later on. Leo and Callum get rather drunk and bored, there are blurred nipple pics, Leo needs to show Callum Davy's (of course!) and Davy shows his remarkable, almost  swami like ability to control to muscular, massively drunk models.Davy's arse gets investigated on the doorstep (not like that!!! Keep it clean!)And then of course Leo feels the need to prove that he isn't old and past it to his beloved Davy.....Happy Christmas (and most definitely NOT keeping it clean at that point!)
Relationships: Davy/Leo Banks (OC)
Series: Davy and Leo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301489
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Two giggling Santas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libraryv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraryv/gifts), [LulaIsAKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/gifts).



Davy wrinkled his nose as he removed his glasses and rubbed his splayed fingers and thumb across his forehead having stared at a computer screen for what felt like the whole evening.  
He glanced at his watch and noticed it was almost 11pm.   
He’d agreed to finish up a job which had overrun due to some lengthy delays on the part of the clients, but who were now insisting that it be completed before Christmas.  
Leo was out anyway….some model awards bash which he’d assured Davy would be as boring as hell, but as he was nominated for a couple of awards, linked to some work he’d done for a Chanel campaign he had to at least show up and ‘show the smoulder a bit’!

Davy had agreed to pick him and their mutual friend Callum up after it ended as it gave him an excuse to take out his rather glorious new car which had been his early Christmas gift from Leo.

His phone buzzed for about the 20th time in the evening and he chuckled as he swiped it up.   
Each image or message had shown the increasingly drunken state of his boyfriend, and heaven only knows how pissed he’d be by this stage.

It was still almost a dream that he, Davy Kempe, was the boyfriend of a world famous male model who attended star studded functions in ‘Work Leo’ mode, and then tumbled out of bed with him each morning as very much, sweetly ruffled ‘At home Leo’.

This particular evening his swarthy, dark looks were set off beautifully by his sinfully well-fitted navy blue tuxedo and crisp, white shirt.  
The pictures which he’d sent through to Davy’s phone showed that the bow tie had been unfastened and left louchely dangling hours earlier, although he appeared to be sporting a rather jaunty santa hat, which Davy had already queried and been assured it was a Chanel version, and a close-up of the interlocked ‘c’s had been blurrily sent through as ‘proof of the quality adoring the Leo curls!'

Leo and Callum had both apparently won awards they had been nominated for, as several pictures of them pulling most un-model-like poses and clutching weirdly avantgarde confections of twirling copper and Swarovski crystal had pinged through about an hour earlier.  
Davy was very proud of his guy; he worked hard and was about as opposite to the media image of a male model as was possible to find.

Callum on the other hand was a different kettle of fish, and clearly a bad influence on his boyfriend!  
Leo didn’t often get drunk, in fact Davy had only seen him seriously hammered once in their relationship so far, and on that occasion Davy had been equally pissed!

Davy therefore opened his phone and saw a very blurry image, “What the fuck is that?” he asked outloud, squinting and turning his phone to try and work out what the combination of fabric and skin might actually be.  
“Darling, much as I’d love a dick pic, pleeeease tell me you haven’t got it out in a party!?” Davy grumbled toying with whether phoning his boyfriend might be a good idea…..just in case.

Callum was not the type of friend to talk him out of such behaviour….he’d be the one taking the lead….or filming!  
His quandary however was thwarted as an incoming video call flashed up on the screen and Davy shook his head, grinning at the sight of a very dreamy eyed, impishly smiling face.

D : Hey! Are you all awarded out yet?

L : Hello Gorgeous……you look all sexy an' worky Davy….no, no…don’t take your glasses off…let me show Call'm.  
There was muffled noise and the screen went black.   
Davy could make out his boyfriend’s mischievous giggles and the odd phrase in his deep baritone, “sexy as”, “you’ll cum in your pants” and “well, he can be….you’ll see!”  
The image of Callum’s clearly drunk face loomed into view and Davy grinned, shaking his head as the younger model’s mouth formed a tight ‘Ooooo’ shape.

C : Oh, HOLy FUCK! That should be illegal! Fuuuuck….Leo…how do you ever get any work done? I mean…why are you not just in bed with him 24/7?

D : Hello Callum, erm….what’ve you done with Leo?

C : Nothing Davy…I promise….we just drunk lots of the free Champagne…and some bourbon….Leo can get anythin’ did you know that? They jus’ bring ‘im stuff….it’s ace! You look sexy Davy….are you working hard and all lonely an’ in need of distracshun? I could come over and help….and distract and things…and soothe your work weary brow....all nicely and soothin' an' stuff.

D : [unashamedly sniggering as he saw his boyfriend’s hands slapping and trying to get the phone back from Callum and heard his hissed demands of, “Give him back…he’s my Davy…..I want to seeeeee hiiiiim!”] That’s a very kind offer Callum, but I think I’m better off by myself if I want to finish this!

C : I could definitely help you finish! I'm vehy skilled! [Callum executed a rather lopsided wink!]

L: [voice only] NO! You can’t! I won’t let you. [very loud and uncontrolled hiccup followed by the phone screen blackening again before coming back into focus on Leo’s mock serious face.]

D: Hello again….don’t worry…..I do quite like you being all possessive and macho though….although the santa hat spoils it a bit!

L: I’ve been drinking, Davy…..[hic]

D: I noticed, Babe! You OK?

L: Yep! I won a award which we’ve re-named the Sexy, Smouldering Motherfucker award, and Callum won the Steely Eyed Stare prize……and now we’re making up our own awards.

D: Oh bloody hell! [Davy partially murmured into the screen]….what was that last picture you sent me supposed to be?

L: That was for one of our awards….but it’s fuzzy. We were working out the winner of the Most Suckable Nipple award…and Callum said it was me, with him in second place, but I said you are second place…and….i was….trying to send a picture….

D; Of your nipple?

L: Yeah! But, it’s dark in here and ….Callum nudged me.

D: But, Babes, I know how completely gorgeous and suckable your nipples are…you get first prize everyday!

L: Hmmmm, thank you Gorgeous….but….but, you haven’t seen Callum’s and he hasn’t seen yours for second place….you see?

Callum’s voice could be heard, plus his hand jabbing at Leo’s chest, which Davy could now see had a fly straining number of buttons unfastened, presumably in his attempt to take a nipple selfie!

C: I want to see Davy…let me say hello to him again.

L: [turning to Callum off the screen] NO! I’m saying hello to him….and Davy….Davy I need to show Callum that you are second place nipple….so show hiiiiim!

D: What now? Just video down my shirt? [laughing at his boyfriend’s very out of character, but charmingly drunk behaviour.

L: Yeah….do it….pleeease…..go on, Gorgeous…for meeee, ‘cos you love me..

Davy was shaking his head behind his desk, “Oh my God, I don’t believe I’m doing this!” he mumbled to himself as he undid a few of his shirt buttons and twisted the screen on his phone around so that he could see what he was filming and saw the face of his adoring boyfriend melt into a happy, nose wrinkled giggle.

L: Oooh…..that’s so nice….right, Callum, look….see…..s’a lovely nipple.  
Callum’s face became squashed up beside Leo’s in the screen and both men’s mouths relaxed as they stared at Davy’s small, rose-pink nipple and the surrounding creamy, lightly freckled skin on display.

D: Satisfied? Can I get dressed and finish my work now?

L: I’m not completely satisfied, because now I wish I could actually suck on that!!!  
Callum could clearly be heard beside him stating, “Can I be second in the queue?....or have the other, I'm not fussy!"

D: Well, OK….but let me finish off. I’m nearly done here. You still want me to pick you up or are you partying with, what was it you called them all earlier, ‘the young and the damned’?

L: [shaking his head and wrinkling up his lips] They are all young…Callum says even he feels old, so imagine how ancient and knackered I feel. Your boyfriend is an old man Davy!

D: I’ll cope! 

L: Can you come and pick us up when you get finished? I want to be back home with you now, not partying with models and celebs.

D: Are there any decent ones there?

L: Mmmmmm….erm, Keira Knightly, Holliday Granger and her chap…he’s quite tasty, a few of the people out of that Essex programme we don’t understand…..loads of minor celebs from soaps and stuff…..but I just want my Davy now. [he stuck out his bottom lip petulantly and sighed, dislodging the pompom on his santa hat into an even more endearing style]

D: OK, Baby….I’ll be about half an hour. I’ll text you when I’m outside.

Davy hung up his phone and smiled ruefully at how his luck and life had changed by the simple act of going into a coffee shop.  
Leo Banks was the love of his life, and each day spent with him was a new adventure into happiness.  
He took a gulp from his water bottle, reassembled his shirt and continued tapping away on his keyboard until he was satisfied and could save the document and send it onto the waiting email address of his client.  
He gave his desk a cursory tidy up as the computer closed down and dumped the various mugs and glasses he’d used in the sink to deal with, probably by someone else he realised, the following day.  
After locking the office and setting the alarm he walked smugly towards his incredibly generous and gorgeous Aston Martin RapidE. It was almost as sexy as Leo!

He ran his fingers around the leather steering wheel and inhaled the delicious scent of the leather upholstery. He loved it’s almost silent engine, and the fact that he could nab the electric vehicle parking space outside the PR agency door and he pulled out into the relatively quiet London evening traffic.   
The novelty of driving to work would no doubt wear off, but for now he loved taking every opportunity to drive….plus Leo had told him he thought he looked sexy behind the wheel!

At a little before midnight he was pulling up outside the swanky London hotel which was hosting the awards function. He rang Leo’s phone and hastily told him he was just outside, receiving a rather befuddled sounding, ‘kay, be a minute’ back.

Security for the hotel ambled up and glanced into the vehicle.   
They noted Davy and gave a nod of recognition; something else Davy was getting used to! By default of being the boyfriend of a famous guy, Davy was now too becoming a sort of famous guy himself.   
He could still go round Waitrose without causing a riot, but he often caught people giving him second glances on public transport, and when he had accompanied Leo to events following their coming out as a couple appearance they were all but mobbed by the press and pictures always made it into the media.

A second member of the hotel staff appeared and glanced across at Davy’s car before walking over and indicating for him to open the window.  
“I’m just waiting on Le….”

“Leo Banks, yeah…erm….can you come and give us a hand with him?” the dark skinned, black jacketed guy with the earpiece stated.

Davy’s face clearly reflected his shock, “Oh God! What’s he done?”  
The security guy, Sam according to his badge, laughed and waved his hand dismissively.

“He’s OK….just had a bit to drink and he’s refusing to come out unless his Davy’s here and he doesn’t believe me that you’re actually him, and here!”

“I’m so sorry….he doesn’t usually drink this much!” Davy explained as he strode towards the hotel entrance.  
He could hear Leo’s resonant baritone before he spotted an off centred santa hat atop a head of lustrous dark hair.

“I’m only going home with Davy…not some random car driver pers'n…and he’ll be in his car…that I bought him because he deserves the best car…and it makes him happy…and…..DAAAaavvvyy!!!” his arms thrust forwards almost knocking out one of the muscular hotel front of house staff as he saw the ruffled hair and soft, blue-eyed grin of his boyfriend.  
Callum was slumped on an upholstered stool but became animated upon hearing Leo utter Davy’s name. He too stood and held out his arms to the slender man.

It was evident from the expressions of the hotel staff that they seriously doubted Davy’s ability to manhandle the pair of tall, well-built and now incredibly ‘handsy’ models out of the building given the fact that 4 of them had struggled to deal with them waiting in the foyer!

Davy however simply smiled at Leo’s charmingly dishevelled appearance and allowed him to cup his face as his volume dropped.  
“You came for me…..thank you.”

“Of course I did. Now come on, be a good boy, time to take you home,” Davy whispered, tugging on his boyfriend’s santa hat pompom before turning to Callum, “And you…come on.”  
Davy held out his hands, hastily told Leo to put down the rope cordoning thing he’d decided to lift up and give him as a "present for coming to take me home and b'cos you haven't got a prize like us", and the security staff watched transfixed as the large, swarthy men became malleable and subdued, one on either side of the slight man, each clasping their award in their free hand and Davy’s hand in the other….like a mother leading children out of the sweetie shop!

Callum hiccoughed and held up the oddly shaped piece of metal and crystal, “We won these Davy…I won one and Leo won one too….one two, one two, testing one two!” he affected a deep, fake, Northern voice reminiscent of a pub singer.  
“Oh bloody hell!” Davy giggled as Leo and Callum continued the play on words as they made their way a little shambolically towards Davy’s metallic blue car.

“See! I told you he has a sexy car….for a sexy man,” Leo giggled as they neared the vehicle.  
Davy unlocked it and propped Leo up telling him to ‘stay there a minute’ while he opened the back passenger door and bundled Callum inside instructing him to ‘put your belt on’ and seeing him obediently fumble with the clip, tongue sticking out between his lips, before closing the door and turning his attention to his boyfriend.

Leo was smiling the happy grin of a pleasant drunk and dutifully allowed himself to be shuffled back as Davy opened the door for him and pressed a single finger onto Leo’s shoulder to make him curl into the seat. He gave him the seatbelt clip to hold, stated several times for him to ‘stop playing with that’ and ‘Leo, leave that alone,’ and quickly sprinted around the vehicle and clambered into the buttery soft driver’s seat.  
“Are you both buckled in?” he asked, receiving nods and tugs of the beige coloured seatbelt fabric to signify their compliance and readiness to depart. “Stop licking the window, Leo! And Callum….Callum put those back on please!” as the model in the backseat seemed determined to remove his trousers.

Fifteen minutes later Davy was pulling up into another of the electric vehicle parking spots, this time outside the impressive home he and Leo shared in one of the sought after, trendy streets of central London.  
“OK…..we’re home. I take it Callum’s staying over?” Davy asked as he picked up his phone and keys before exiting the vehicle and leaving Callum and Leo to untangle their limbs and clothes from seatbelts.

Both models staggered slightly, their toned, highly paid bodies shuffling, arms clasped around each other in brotherly companionship as they followed Davy to the front door with its festively tasteful wreath of fir and mistletoe berries hung centrally.  
Davy was aware of Leo’s boyish giggles behind him and heard his deep voice talking in what presumably he thought was a whisper to Callum,  
“I swear….it is the best, nicest, most biteable arse.”

Callum’s sniggering voice replied as Davy fumbled with his car key and phone in order to locate his house key.  
“But I can’t see it…he’s all suity and smart an’ it’s covered up.”

Leo appeared to forget his attempt at secrecy as he pleaded with Callum to, “Kneel down, jus’ kneel down and then you’ll see it!”  
Davy twisted fractionally to see both models kneeling on the steps leading to the front door.

“No! Now Davy you have to do the door, and then Callum can see your ‘mazin’ arse,” Leo insisted, poking his boyfriend in order to make him face the door.  
Davy’s giggling at the scene was making him even more ham fisted with the keys.

“Oi! Pack it in!” Davy’s shriek coincided with one of the men behind him pressing a palm against the firm flesh and taut fabric of his Paul Smith trousers.   
His cry apparently went unheeded as a second, slightly smaller hand assumed a similar squeezing assessment of his other buttock.  
A series of long, deep growling whimpers emanated from behind Davy and the groping hands continued their exploration of his backside, sliding to his thighs and on the right, or Leo side, around towards his stomach which the model knew was sensitive and slightly ticklish.

The sensation of two incredibly attractive men ogling and caressing his arse was rather thrilling to a completely sober Davy, and he may well have decided to put his phone into his pocket in order to delay the door opening and prolong the adulation…..he’d examine his conscience later!  
“He’s ticklish here,” Leo sniggered as his fidgety fingers wormed their way to the side of his torso, making Davy flinch and wriggle, and making both kneeling men sob and inhale sharply.  
“Do it again…..maybe we can make him drop the keys….an’ then he’ll have to bend over!” came Callum’s sniggering, loudly whispering voice, and Davy groaned as he felt the more slender hand slide across the fabric of his shirt beneath his jacket and toy with his other side.

It was Davy’s turn to inhale sharply, and he hissed in his breath, gripping his lip in his teeth as he tried to forget that two men were on their knees almost worshipping his body….and they’d both be sleeping in his house!

Despite their best efforts Davy did manage to eventually unlock the front door and tapped in the security alarm code, turning to see both models looking like tiny, guilty, giggling carol singers on the doorstep. He couldn't help but think that the entire Chanel marketing campaign could feature this as a theme....maybe he'd suggest it!

He shook his head, “Get up! What am I gonna do with the pair of you?” Davy shook his head as Leo groaned, his knees creaked getting himself up and into the house.  
“We made a list! I’ve got it somewhere,” Callum announced patting at his pockets as Leo waved his hands and noisily ‘Shushed’ his fellow model.

“A list?” Davy’s eyebrows arched and he met his boyfriend’s slightly guilty, slightly adorably impish screwed up face.  
“He started it!” Leo quipped, pointing at Callum’s astonished face. “An’ he’s very inventive……or kinky!” he shrugged his hand in an off-handed ‘either way is fine’ manner.

“I did NOT! I just drew a cartoon…..you started adding ideas!” the younger model stated petulantly before flashing Davy a charmingly sexy smile, “I just numbered them…..7’s great….that’s my favourite! A 7 with a bit of 5 and 9 on the side…hmmmmm.”

Davy gave a lopsided grin back at the steely grey eyes of Callum, “Hmmmm, well, 1 will definitely be the number of people in your usual bedroom tonight! So bugger off and for god’s sake have a drink of water or you’ll feel like death tomorrow!”  
Callum nonchalantly tugged off his santa hat and draped it on the door handle to the lower floored guest room before peeling off his shirt and discarding it on the floor, turning and waggling his eyebrows lasciviously, “You know where I am if the old guy can’t do it for you tonight!”

Davy shook his head, but regarded the up close image of Callum’s chiselled, abs and pondered on how many gay men could claim to have been propositioned by 2 sexy as fuck super models in one night!   
Leo seemed to register the comment on time delay and shouted after the retreating, shirtless man, “Fuck off! I’m not too old!”

Davy grabbed his arm and tugged Leo’s slightly reluctant body towards the staircase, shushing his continued mumbles about, “I’m not toooo old….just older than him….and you, and I’ve still got it! I can still give all the feels, an’ alllllll the smoulder an’ stuff!”

Davy stroked him lovingly, his own shoulders shaking with mirth, “Leo, Baby, you’ve definitely still got it….and you’ve got me…..so come on….let’s go to bed.”

Leo giggled and absently tried to unwind the tinsel from the bannister rail as Davy tried to drag him up the stairs.  
“I want to tie you up in tinsel!” Leo giggled.

“No, Leo, stop, put it down, it’s bedtime not playtime!” Davy’s patient voice interrupted.  
Leo gave a deep, throaty growl, “I can make it both!” although the loud and slightly effeminate hiccup he delivered spoiled the statement of masculinity he was aiming for!

By the time they’d plodded up to the third floor Davy had reassured Leo that they would get into ‘their bed’, and not ‘Callum’s bed’ and that Davy would let ‘his Leo kiss him to sleep’ and also agreed, several times, that Leo’s award was a ‘sexy award, for sexiness,’ and also agreed that he was indeed ‘a very nice person.’

Leo had begun to peel off clothing as they neared their sumptuous shared rooms and by the time Davy had closed the door his boyfriend was sprawled across the bed wearing only the ridiculously sexy santa hat and his incredibly snug undies, which despite his sozzled state were barely concealing his bulging erection.  
“Come here and let me fuck you,” Leo stated, holding out his arms and regarding what Davy assumed was at least 2 blurred versions of his boyfriend advancing towards the bed.

“Erm…tempting though that usually is babe, I’m not sure that’s gonna be on the bill tonight…..let’s get into bed,” Davy smiled as his boyfriend contorted his face into a petulant pout of frustration.

“But I WANT to!” he wheedled, crawling across to lick teasingly firm and remarkably controlled patterns across his boyfriend’s neck and jaw as he unfastened the cuffs of his shirt and started to remove it. “And I need to prove that I still can and I’m not an old man…..or you’ll leave for a Callum!”

Davy sniggered and twisted to cup Leo’s gorgeous face between his hands, peppering light kisses across his stubbled beard and soft, eager lips, “Leo, you don’t have to prove a thing…and I’m not leaving you for Callum, or any other younger model…..I’m very happy with my more experienced and patient boyfriend,” and he surrendered himself to a groin tingling, deeply passionate kiss which made the removal of Davy’s trousers more difficult, but also more necessary.

Between gasping mouth plundering Davy hissed that he couldn’t believe Leo could be this pissed and remain this horny, but his comments dried up completely as he was pressed back against the mattress and Leo’s mouth trailed it’s way past his amazingly suckable nipples and down to his boxers.  
“This is even more suckable than your nipples,” Leo growled as he slid his fingers beneath the waistband and rubbed around Davy’s skin, revealing the tiniest tip of his achingly hard cock to his dark, sensual gaze.

“Oh, fuck! Leo!.....suck me off…..please….let me cum before you do,” Davy hissed, gazing down adoringly at the amazing sight of Leo’s tousled hair spread across his groin and thighs, the Chanel festive hat long since discarded somewhere on the floor.

Leo took his love making very seriously, even when drunk, and allowed his talented tongue to lave purposeful stripes along Davy’s full, not insubstantial length before focusing his attention on the engorged head, it’s slit leaking warm, bitter juices which he rubbed across his lips, like the most decadently X-rated lipbalm, moving up to kiss Davy, leaving him reaching out his neck for more as he crawled back to locate his glorious cock once more.

Davy loved the fact that Leo knew what he was doing in bed.   
He had never stopped to consider Leo’s previous lovers and the existence of them didn’t concern him; Leo had made it abundantly clear since their first and only row, that he only wanted Davy in his present and future.

“Jesus….Leeeooooo! Oh God, that’s so good…….oh Jesus, that makes me cum…you know it makes……me….oh god!” Davy panted as Leo worked all of Davy’s length into his mouth, slackening his throat and groaning along with Davy as his hips thrust up into his jaw.  
Leo knew exactly what made his gorgeous boyfriend lose control and could sense he was close.   
He loved the fact that Davy had only ever given himself to him, and loved knowing that he was the only man who, as long as he had any say in the matter, would get to witness Davy lose control in this way.  
It made him work harder to give his lover the best sensations possible, and the feeling of him pulsing his salty release down his throat, or across his belly, or back, or inside him was something Leo would never grow tired of or take for granted.

Feeling Davy’s tugging grip on his hair and neck weaken he sucked back up and off his beautiful cock, grinning inanely up at his boyfriend’s blissed out expression as he crawled, panther-like back up to find the supple, parted lips of Davy, covering them with his own insistent mouth and loving how they moulded and latched onto him so perfectly.  
Sobs and stroking hands persisted as Davy regrounded himself and fell back into the loving and sensual mood created whenever the two of them were naked and wrapped around each other.

He could feel Leo’s arousal still evident pressing against his hip as he squirmed and writhed against Davy’s slender, supple skin.  
“For a man who has drunk his own weight in alcohol you’re very insistent, aren’t you?” Davy grinned, his hand slipping down to engulf Leo’s thick length and wondering when exactly he’d slipped out of his underwear.  
Leo nodded and made an animalistic snarl of delight, moving his hips into the sensation of his boyfriend’s firm grip.

“And I’m too horny to go to sleep,” he hissed, gripping his lips between his teeth as Davy gave a twist and squeeze to his cock resulting in an almost impish chuckle from Davy. “I need my Davy…”

Davy found it difficult to deny his boyfriend anything, especially when he was flashing him his dark, dilated gaze beneath those obscenely sexy eyelashes.  
“What do you need your Davy to do for you?” Davy asked, nuzzling against Leo’s neck, inhaling the mesmeric aroma of bourbon, spicy cologne and tobacco from the warmth of Leo’s neck and eliciting a deep whimper from his highly aroused boyfriend.

“Can I?.....I really want to fuck you…..can I fuck you Gorgeous boy?” Leo wheedled, his voice becoming soft and dreamy as he felt Davy shift beneath him.

Davy was secretly as turned on as hell that his boyfriend was feeling so amorous and with his body still buzzing with endorphins could think of no better way of ending his evening than with Leo Banks balls deep inside him.

“You sure you’re up to it, Old Man?” Davy teased, sighing as he felt Leo’s hands slide beneath him, stroking along his seam and pressing around his entrance.  
Leo arched his dark eyebrow in a style reminiscent of James Bond as he continued to move his hands, parting Davy’s pert buttocks and sighing as he felt the younger man eagerly lift his knees either side of his chest to permit his lover the access he craved.

“God, Davy…..you’re fucking perfect,” Leo inhaled, grinding his solid erection against Davy’s firm thigh, delighting in watching his boyfriend’s eyes flutter closed and his breaths becoming shallow.  
Davy gave a mewling sob as he felt Leo press more firmly against his hole and managed to flick his eyes towards the bedside drawer in a pleading fashion as a gloriously aroused Leo grasped out and flicked open the small drawer to remove a bottle of lube, squeezing a generous amount liberally across his fingers before leaning forwards and simultaneously driving one of his fingers deep inside his lover’s entrance as he mimicked the action with his tongue in Davy’s gasping mouth.

Leo’s grasp of control on his aching erection was slipping, especially as Davy was now moaning and thrusting his hips into the intrusion from Leo and gasping “God yes,” as his boyfriend pumped his hand, slipping a second digit inside him as he sucked on his lip.  
Leo would usually spend his time pleasuring Davy to the point of deliriousness, but the alcohol he’d consumed, combined with the fact that he’d already let his boyfriend cum like a train with his mouth was making him slightly more impatient, and when he eased back and looked down at Davy’s pliant entrance accepting his slick slathered fingers he couldn’t stop himself growling and pulling his hand out of the way, quickly replacing them with the leaking head of his cock.

“Ready Gorgeous boy?” he hissed, meeting Davy’s desperately needy gaze.

“God Leo….I need you,” he sobbed, and allowed his neck to melt on his shoulders as his lover pushed inside him, starting to pull back and thrust again with his hips immediately; seeking out his own release.

Leo was desperate to relieve the ache in his cock.   
He’d been on the verge of cumming for ages – the alcohol in his system made him horny but lacking in his usual control.  
He slammed his hips against Davy’s repeatedly, glorying in the proximity of their bodies. He licked out as he pressed closer and felt Davy’s hand grasp the nape of his neck to stabilise his mouth in order for him to devour it and sob his own delight into it.

It didn’t take long for Leo’s noisy thrusts to culminate in him discharging himself, balls deep inside Davy, his hands grasping the slender hips of his lover almost painfully, but perfectly.  
Panting and sweat soaked, Leo rolled to the side to allow Davy’s legs to fall back down to the mattress.   
Both men were grinning inanely, their mouths parted and trying to gulp oxygen back into their lungs.

“I might let you get pissed more often!” Davy finally gasped, pressing multiple, messy kisses against Leo’s seriously mussed up hair.  
Leo had an almost dreamy, trance-like expression on his face and raised his arm as a somewhat uncontrolled fist, “I’ve still got it for an old man!”

Davy eased himself across the pillows and made his way to their adjoining bathroom in order to pee and clean himself up, wincing slightly as the tepid water found his slightly raw skin….Leo wasn’t usually a rough lover, even though he enjoyed Davy acting in that way towards him….but Davy had quite enjoyed being mastered so powerfully by him!

On re entering their bedroom he was met by the sight of his naked boyfriend sprawled where he had left him on their bed; one hand trailing onto the floor, his head twisted to one side, mouth open, drooling onto the pillow and snoring like a persistent wasp.  
Davy shook his head and smiled as he tugged the cloud-like duvet as gently as he could around him.  
“The side of model Leo Banks that nobody else gets to see!” he grinned, “Night, night Baby……you’re gonna have such a bad head tomorrow!” Davy smiled as he draped himself across Leo’s back, enjoying the broad, firm, rumbling musculature beneath him.

_____________________

Davy woke before his deeply sleeping boyfriend who had apparently not moved a muscle since falling to sleep in the early hours.  
He dragged on a pair of lounge pants and a rumpled t shirt before padding barefoot downstairs to make a strong coffee for himself and one for Leo, plus a peppermint tea in case the thought of coffee made him nauseous…..having never really encountered a drunk and presumably hung over Leo before he wasn’t sure how to best offer support!

He was pouring boiling water over the tea bag when he heard a door latch click and glanced up to see the damp hair and naked torso of Callum, a dark grey towel tucked low across his hips, a crinkling smile on his lips, looking fresh as a daisy!

“Morning….if you were considering making me breakfast in bed I’m happy to go back in there!” he cheekily stated, indicating his room as Davy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“NO! These are both for Leo….but help yourself, I’ll be down in a bit,” Davy grinned.

“Hmmm…..knowing you two I’ve got time for a swim!” Callum turned and ambled towards the downstairs gym door, stretching out and cracking his shoulders.  
Davy followed him with a mug in each hand, heading for the stairs.

“What are you going to wear?” Davy shouted, although instantly regretted asking and mumbled as much to himself.

It didn’t prevent Callum swiping the towel from round his hips and slinging it over his shoulder as he clenched his tight arse muscles, “I’m already wearing the best swimming kit in the world Davy-Boy!”  
Davy gave a second, or maybe even a third appraising glance at Callum’s naked body and considered how he’d managed to live the life he was living, but continued up the many stairs leading back to his and Leo’s suite of rooms.

Inching his way around the slightly ajar door he saw the bed empty.  
He took both mugs around to Leo’s side of the bed and took the opportunity to nip back out to the landing and gather up the randomly discarded selection of clothes his boyfriend had abandoned when he’d been wrestled up to bed.

When he made his way back into the bedroom with his arms full he was met by a vision of his sexy, model boyfriend which was definitely new to him.

Leo was resting against the doorway into the ensuite, his eyes narrowed slits, a deep groaning rasp emanating from his chest as he realised Davy was there.  
“Jesus! How the fuck much did I drink last night?” he asked softly, wincing with every word and movement.

Davy wrinkled his face and swiftly deposited his collection of random garments on hangers or in the laundry hamper.  
“I have no idea how much you drank, but you were completely pissed as a fart when I collected you and Callum!” he explained, seeing Leo’s look of confusion.

“Callum? Oh God….did I bring Callum back here too? Did he make a pass at you like he always does?” he seemed to register the hot drinks and reached for the tea, puckering his lips at the thought of the coffee he usually preferred in the morning.

“Yep….and apparently the pair of you made a list of all the varied things you were going to do to me….apparently some of his ideas are a bit out there!” Davy grinned kneeling on the edge of the bed as Leo eased himself backwards, resting the mug back on the cabinet.

“Oh God…I remember that bit….we drew diagrams….and I think we numbered them! Is he suffering too?” Leo asked, trying to reach out and caress Davy but finding it too complicated and painful for his dehydrated brain.

“No! He’s currently doing naked lengths in our pool!” Davy pouted and raised his eyebrows at Leo’s frustrated look of defeat.

“I’m old! Davy…..I can’t party like I used to….when did I get so old? You’re dating an old, knackered man!”

“You say old….I say experienced….and sexy….and based on what you did to me last night I have absolutely no complaints!” Davy purred, crawling up to curl beside Leo and pepper kisses across his belly and chest.  
Leo gave a fractional shrug and pouted.  
Davy trailed his fingertips across his lover’s dark chest, “And you can’t be that old and past it….you won an award last night….and not one of my Davy made up ones that you like me to think up so that you need to thank me for it!” he felt his boyfriend attempt to laugh, but sucked in his breath as his head moved too rapidly.

“I need a shower……and water……and maybe a new body!” Leo grumbled as he shuffled towards the bathroom again, resting his arm on the door jam once more and sighing.

Almost an hour later Leo arrived in the kitchen wearing jeans and an old favourite blue t shirt that was a little frayed at the edges and seemed to reflect his mood!  
Callum had apparently finished his swim and had arrived in the kitchen about ten minutes earlier.   
He was giggling and ‘helping Davy’ chop a mango when Leo cleared his throat from the doorway.

“Erm….am I interrupting?” he asked, grimacing as he attempted to look less knackered than he felt.

Davy flashed him an adoring smile and wriggled free of Callum’s loose arms, “I’m making mango with my amazing granola and fromage frais….think you can manage some?” and he nuzzled his lips against Leo’s damp hair.

Callum gave the pair a resigned smirk…..God they were so loved up!

Leo turned his attention to Callum and shook his head ruefully, “Christ! Remind me never to go drinking with you again!”

Callum chuckled heartily, “What d’ya mean? We had a right laugh!”  
Davy joined in the laughter and passed two aspirin and a glass of water towards Leo who accepted and swallowed both gratefully.

“You two were off your trees! I can’t believe that the security guards had to come and get me to help get you out of the place!” Davy stated, returning to his half chopped mango.  
Callum had the grace to look slightly guilty, but waggled his eyebrows mischievously.

“I found a rather risqué piece of paper in my trouser pocket……I counted at least 24 cock and balls on it in various positions and most of the scribbled words I could make out seemed linked to you!” and he pointed a finger directly at Davy.

Leo groaned further and pressed his forehead against the coolness of the kitchen counter top, “Oh God!!!! Some of those suggestions are coming back to me…..I think most of them are illegal!”

Davy adopted a mock sternness to his voice and expression as he regarded Callum, “Hmmm……shouldn’t you probably apologise for your behaviour and indecent suggestions involving me last night?”  
Callum met his amusingly serious gaze with an equally confident one of his own, and shook his head, “NO!.....not at all! And those were only the ideas I came up with when I was pissed!” he whispered as he crossed close to Davy in order to swipe up his coffee mug, grazing his knuckles against the slender man’s jeans and casting a cheeky wink over his shoulder.

“Are you gonna let him letch over me and do nothing?” Davy asked, giggling at Leo’s head in hands resignation, slumped as he was on one of their kitchen stools.

“I haven’t got the energy to stop him! But once these aspirins kick in I’ll be unstoppable!” he groaned.

Callum shook his head and wandered with his mug towards his room, “I’ll get my shit and get out of here then! The Unstoppable Leo Banks is something even I’m not prepared to go up against…..even if the reward is one of the most glorious arses I’ve ever groped on a doorstep!”

Left alone in their rambling house once more Leo took himself back to bed for a couple of hours leaving Davy to sort out the guest room.  
He efficiently dispatched the bedding and used towels, and picked up the glass and mug which Callum had carefully left together on the bedside unit.  
He’d also left the rather crumpled piece of paper adorned with various scribbled notes, images and arrows which he regarded, turning it this way and that as his eyes widened.

“Bloody hell!” he murmured, “Christ, I thought Bad Davy was risky frisky! I’m surprised the paper didn’t burst into flames!”  
He then turned the paper over and his mouth dropped, “LEEOOOO?!?!....have you been considering a threesome involving me and Callum?!?” he shrieked as he bounded up the stairs.

Leo’s rumpled, bed soft face blearily poked out from the haven of cloud-like duvet, “What?” he asked softly.

He saw Davy waggling the paper, wide eyed and clearly partly amused, partly aghast.  
“Were you and Callum discussing a threesome….involving you two…and me?” he asked quizzically.  
Leo looked slightly confused and regarded the paper Davy was holding out to him, “I mean it’s a crude drawing…but I can definitely make out 2 cocks…and the third is presumably…..there!” he indicated, “and I’m assuming those long locks indicate you!”

Leo looked at the drawing closely and smirked, “Little fucker! He’s added that…..look it’s a different pen!”

And Davy looked more closely noticing that the third person was indeed an addition using a slightly different type of ink…..and appeared to be the Callum addition to the scene.  
Leo raised his eyebrows and tweaked his mouth in an inviting manner.

“NO!” Davy stated, pointing his finger at Leo…..”Well…..maybe!”

**Author's Note:**

> I just LOVE these guys.  
> If you can find a picture of David Gandy smouldering in a santa hat please gaze at it and imagine it bis what Davy gets in his stocking on Christmas Day!  
> Oh, and of course.....that threesome idea did grow on Davy and is already out there if you haven't already visited it!


End file.
